Talk:Rejoined (episode)
Errors I removed: :Captain Sisko and Dax both claim that the artificial wormhole project will create 'the galaxy's first artificial wormhole'. This is of course wrong, since the Prophet's wormhole has been established as an artificial wormhole. It has long been established that this is not valid production "background" information. It's nitpicking. --Alan del Beccio 23:45, 21 November 2006 (UTC) ----- :"The science project in this episode was to "create the first artificial wormhole", depsite the fact that the entire series focuses on the Bajoran wormhole, a stable wormhole constructed by entities know as Prophets by the Bajoran people." Isn't this just a nitpick? I got the impression that nitpicks were supposed to be removed. 03:44, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :As evidenced by above, that note has already been removed. I'll remove it again. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:51, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Removed * The themes explored here are similar to those in . * ''Other same-sex kisses are between Kira Nerys (mirror) and Ezri Tigan (mirror) in and Razik and Kar in . The latter, however was between father and son, and shouldn't be considered homosexual. Do we really need an excuse to plug every iota of homosexuality that ever crops up in trek? Also, it is my understanding that we should avoid referencing future episodes in bg info, just mention past continuity. --Alan 20:32, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :I don't see the need to remove the note about "The Host". That was more than just noting homosexuality, it was an episode about the difficulty and possibility in continuing a relationship after a trill changed hosts. I think it definitely deserves to be noted here. In fact, homosexuality played very little into the episode. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:47, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Well I'm glad ''we discussed it before you readded it. --Alan 20:51, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :I was bold, especially in light of the fact that the reason for removing it didn't apply to the note in question. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:55, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Hardly. First of all "similar to" -- says who? you, the average Joe viewer, or X writer that is not listed? Or as some might say: "Inspiration for plot needs to be sourced an intentional by writes, not just similar to something." Second, what "themes explored"? The comment is hardly complete or conclusive or cited. So yeah...clearly not as "cut and dry" as you make it seem. --Alan 21:02, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :Are we really going to play the "no common sense" game, and say I need a scholar or something to tell me that the themes are similar? In addition, I don't need a citation claiming writer intent of similarity, since I am not claiming writer intent of similarity. I've edited the note to establish what it is that is similar. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:20, 17 October 2008 (UTC) "*While a number of episodes had been done at this point about the peculiarities of Trill past lives and how events from former hosts of the Dax symbiont affected Jadzia's life ( ) those episodes had all been about Curzon Dax. dealt with Joran Dax, but that episode was unique in that it was about Jadzia finding that there was another host she didn't know about. This episode is unique in that it is one of the few episodes to deal with one of the past hosts of the Dax symbiont other than Curzon." ::This episode can't be that unique if there's already another episode that didn't deal with Curzon before it, as well as the other episodes that came after this. - 00:08, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Magic Any word as to how the magic tricks were done in this episode? Was it camera tricks, or actual sleight-of-hand? It'd be interesting to find out. - TerranRich 18:47, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Public Response :Much of the public response mirrored that of the famous Kirk-Uhura kiss. Is this valid? To my knowledge, the "public response" to Plato's Stepchildren was largely imagined, while the examples here seem to suggest the opposite is true for Rejoined.-- 01:11, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Well, the source cited on this page (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 279) says "Although the inappropriately labeled 'lesbian kiss scene' made this one of the most controversial ''Star Trek episodes ever, 'Rejoined' didn't stir up quite as much of a reaction in the 'outside world' as that other kiss, some thirty years earlier, between Kirk and Uhura in . However, it did get its share.''" :The cited info on the TOS page at the moment suggests the 1960s ep did still stir up controversy including many negative letters etc. (even if it wasn't actually the "first interracial kiss"). If you've got some sources to the contrary, you might want to bring it up on and set the record straight. :-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:36, April 29, 2011 (UTC)